


To Infinity and Behind

by 0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cars (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Anal, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack, Crack Crossover, Disney Movies, F/M, Macro/Micro, Meme, Pixar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Vore, kachow, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0/pseuds/0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0
Summary: this spawned from my best friend and I deciding "haha what if we put random characters in a hat, each picked 2, and wrote a fic between them."their fic was 1 page. me? I spent 3 hours perfecting what should have never happened. all I can say is I'm sorry
Relationships: edna mode/buzz lightyear
Kudos: 1





	To Infinity and Behind

“Do you want a new suit or not?”

“Y-yes, Miss Mode. I do.”

“Well now, be a good soopahero.”

Buzz was nervous. He’d never done anything like this before, especially with his boss. He had only ever been with other toys, but that was about to change.

They had set this up nights ago, him and Edna. After Woody and the other toys had gone their own way, Buzz had decided to reinvent himself. As a rebranded superhero, he knew he had to find someone who could give him the look. That’s when he had stumbled upon Edna’s website while looking for a day job to be a cover for his superhero identity. She was taking appointments and he called her up. What he didn’t expect was the situation they’re in now.

“I do not work for free, dahling,” the German woman told him during their consultation.

“I know, Miss Mode, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything over the phone. It’s just… I’m starting over and I know you’re the best. I really, desperately need your expertise.” Buzz pleaded.

She thought for a moment. “Hmmm… I know I’m the best, no need to question that. What do you say I give you a job modeling my designs, and I will give you a new suit? That sound good to you?”

Buzz lit up with excitement. “Yes! Wow, thank you, Miss Edna!”

“No need to thank me yet, thank yourself for showing up. Now follow me.”

The short woman set down her tea and hopped off the couch. She began walking down a corridor adjacent to the living room. He watched as her hips swayed as she walked, not realizing she had turned back to him. “Well come on, we do not have all day, dahling.”

Buzz hopped off the couch, plastic feet clacking against the expensive hardwood floors. The hallway is dark as he continued to follow Edna through her house. She leads him to a door on the left end of the hall, where she types a 4 digit PIN into the lock.

“That’s a little weird,” Buzz thinks to himself, “but I guess the best even has to take good measures to stay the best.”

He walks in behind Edna, who turns on the light and locks the door. The room looks like a mix between Hannah Montana’s closet and a sex dungeon. Complete with an endless supply of clothes and sex toys, there is even a small set of steps attached to the bed. Steps big enough for a toy like him to ascend.

“Uhm, Miss Edna, what is this?”

Within minutes Edna explains her macrophilia and Buzz is weirdly into it, but hesitant. He sat in her grasp as she talked to him.

“But this could get you all the suits you want, dahling. Like that red metal man the people talk about. What is he called? Copper Man?”

“I know, I guess I just feel weird because you’re my boss now. And I’ve never done this before with anyone.”

“You’ll be fine, love, I promise. I will tell you what to do so your first time will be pleasant and safe.”

“O-okay,” Buzz sighed in both relief and nervousness.

“Swell, dahling. Now straighten up your body like you are a toothpick.”

Buzz listens and makes himself rigid as she walks them over to the bed. Still holding him, she uses her other hand to remove her underwear and kick them across the room. She bent her small figure across the bed, legs anchoring her to the floor. She brought Buzz by her face, a soft look in her eyes.

“Are you ready, my love?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With that, she lightly kissed him on his small forehead and brought her arm around toward her backside. Buzz looked and saw her cootchie was like an indoor water park flooding from its doors, He was shocked, yet very excited. Edna brought him closer to her cooter and he stuck his tongue out to taste her vagina tears. 

As he got closer and closer, she diverted the direction of her hand and inserted Buzz right into her bootyhole (not a hole, Kiesha; a valve). 

Surprisingly, he easily slipped right in like a toy in an asshole. She pumped him in and out of herself quickly and moaned with a very monotone “aaaahhhhh.” She loved feeling full of her tiny superhero model man.

Inside Enda’s asshole, Buzz was uneasy. The inside walls of her rectum were covered in remanence of healthy foods that the human body cannot fully digest, along with some stinky ass shit. Curse rich people and their ability to afford healthy and nutrient-dense foods. His tongue was still out from when he believed he was getting some puss, which acted as a squeegee, wiping the grime from her surfaces. He could hear her moaning on the outside. He couldn’t take it any longer. 

Buzz pushed his way out of Edna’s ass much to her displeasure. They were both panting, her from excitement, him from being choked out by her inner butt clenchings.

She looked at him, a light sheen of sweat misting her face

“Do you want a new suit or not?”

“Y-yes, Miss Mode. I do.”

“Well now, be a good soopahero.”

“Can’t I give you a few good slaps on the pussy and call it a night? I really don’t like anal.”

“I guess that would be sufficient,” she compromised.

Edna set Buzz down and grabbed him a towel from the closet to wipe off the small bits of quinoa, corn, and spinach left on his body from her bumhole. As he cleaned up, she laid on the bed, back to the sheets with her legs spread. 

The toy man climbed up the tiny staircase to his Deutsch lover. Walking in between her mountain-like legs, he found the river (her vagina is the river).

Looking up at her, he says, “Zeit, in einer Muschi zu ertrinken,” before diving headfirst into her meat trench. Her monotone moaning (?) commenced once again.

Inside of Edna’s leg hallway, Buzz penetrated her in an outstretched, superhero flying position. He used this stance to his advantage, punching her cervix with his tiny plastic fists and shaking his head violently from side to side to reach all her points of pleasure. Her moaning (still don’t know if I should call it that) raises in volume as Buzz continues his ministrations. 

Edna’s baby holder clenches fast and furiously, signaling to Buzz that she’s close. He goes as quickly as his plastic anatomy will allow him under the constraints of the tiny woman’s pelvic muscle spasms.

Edna’s moans become as loud as a helicopter in her final stretch. As she came violently, the sheer force from Edna’s vagina shot Buzz out of her and across the room. He hit the wall across from the bed with a loud crunch. Edna laid on the bed recovering from the aftershock of her orgasm. As her brain recovered from Horny Mode™, Edna got up to tend to her plastic employee. 

“That was very good, dahling. The best I’ve ever had, in fact! Honestly, I haven’t been with a man in 25 yeeuhs. It’s a lonely life, but it’s what we have to do for soopah heroes.”

She sighed, feeling the weight of her confession. 

“How was it for you, my love?”

Buzz did not move, nor respond. Edna became concerned and crouched down to the floor (which wasn’t far for her lmao short joke). “My dear?”

She flips him over, only for his head to fall off and roll to her feet. 

“Oh, shit, I killed him!” she exclaims to the 4 walls. 

Edna swiftly picks him up and throws him in the room’s trash bin.

“Well that fucking sucks,” she states as she closes the door behind her.

THE END.


End file.
